


Where and When

by TallGayRipley



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Warehouse 13 fic where H.G is living in London after dropping off the Astrolabe and dropping in at the Warehouse and... Stuff. Helena and Myka haven't spoken in quite some time, and Myka is off somewhere doing something.<br/>Quite short at the moment, I'll post more soonish. I just wanted to get this up and being criticized before I get too far into it. It's my first fic, so...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Where and When

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the abrupt ending, I blanked and have been thinking on how to continue.

Helena sighed and, picking up a small, ornate photo frame, sat upright on the lounge where she had been for the last few hours, absorbed in the works of George R. R. Martin. She found that, nearing the end of the fifth hour, she could no longer concentrate.   
Helena looked at the photograph. It was one taken of her and Myka standing in front of Helena's time machine, the day after Myka and Pete had gotten back from their trip into the past, searching for Cinderella's Knife. They looked so at ease with each other, standing close with their arms around each other's shoulders.   
Helena sighed again. This was a reminder of happier times, long before Helena had left the warehouse, wanting a "normal" life, and Myka had left for goodness knows where.  
*By the gods, I wish I knew where she was. That way, I'd know if she was safe.*  
Perhaps it was payback, Myka not letting her know where she was, as Helena had done the same thing when she disappeared for months, keeping the Astrolabe out of Artie's reach, and only contacted Myka when she had given it back to the Brotherhood. By then, Helena had a completely different life. She had a boyfriend with a highly intelligent daughter, a stable job as a forensic scientist, and a house in the suburbs. Helena had wanted a normal life, far away from the world of artifacts, and that was where Myka had found her, after not knowing if Helena was even _alive_ for so long.


End file.
